What's Best for Narnia
by elecktrum
Summary: In the aftermath of A Horse and His Boy, Narnia's kings and queens deal with love, marriage, and what's best for their kingdom and their hearts. Pure fluff.
1. Chapter the First: Marriage, War, Duty

This story is your stock cliche fic about Susan and her family dealing with the aftermath of Rabadash and his so-called courtship of the gentle queen. It's fluffy and light and silly, but I thought I'd share it anyway.

The usual disclaimers apply: I own nothing and make less. Book and movie based.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Chapter the First: Marriage, War, and Duty

"Peter! Pete-ah! There you are! Have you seen Corin?"

"Don't tell me you lost him again, Ed."

"Again? That was Cor last time. Susan! Has Corin passed this way?"

Passing the door to the throne room, the dark-haired queen paused, astonished at the slovenly state of both of Narnia's kings. Peter, dressed comfortably in old, worn hunting clothes that at best should have been burned years ago, at least had the excuse of nursing injuries from his battle with the Giants. Edmund looked and smelled as if he'd been polishing his armor, which, in fact, he had. Neither was fit for any type of royal duties, of that she was certain.

"I haven't seen him, Edmund, but Aravis did mention meeting both princes to go for a ride. She so loves the forests," Susan answered, entering the room but keeping her distance from her younger brother. He smelt of grease and he was covered by grit and with an appointment with the Terebinthian ambassadors in an hour, she wanted neither on her gown.

Edmund snorted, aggravated. "Well, if he thinks I won't take strips out of him for leaving his weapons to rust he's got a lot to learn, the naught little rapscallion."

"Rapscallion?" echoed Peter, delighting in the colorful word and his brother's show of temper. "Susan, didn't we have one of those for supper yesterday?"

Edmund cast his brother a sour look. He brightened as an idea occurred. "I'll send the Ravenwolf brothers after the pair of them."

"What has Cor done, then?" exclaimed Susan.

"Oh," smiled Edmund wickedly, "he's going to learn right along with his brother. We didn't run off until our mounts and armorments were properly cared for, remember, Peter?"

"We didn't run off only because Oreius can run faster than we could ever hope to," Peter pointed out. "We had no escape."

Edmund waved his hand, dismissing the argument. "The reasons had no bearing on the outcome. If you'll excuse me, I'm going to roust Arthur and Kevin to fetch our dear neighbors."

They watched him stalk off, barely able to keep from laughing until he was out of sight. Peter held his aching ribs.

"Rapscallion?" Susan wondered, envisioning three unsuspecting teenagers being waylaid by some very polite and mannerly black wolves that would not take 'no' for an answer. She walked slowly with her brother as he moved towards the dais. "Has he been to Parliament again?"

"It certainly sounds it. Su?" Peter asked softly, trying not to draw the attention of any of the servants. "Sit with me?"

The throne room was empty save for themselves and Queen Susan gladly sat down close beside her brother on the dais steps. Bruised, stiff, his injured leg still splinted and his cracked ribs making breathing a challenge, Peter nonetheless smiled at her, grateful just to see her safe and free.

"Are you all right?" he pressed.

She nodded, clasping her hands around her knees.

"Was Rabadash very horrible?"

"He was spoilt," Susan replied. "And horrible. Calormen...if there was kindness or grace of any sort in that land they hid it well. The palaces and temples and gardens were very beautiful and lavish, but just beyond the wall children were starving and the people were terribly unhappy and unkind. What laughter I heard was mostly cruel and Rabadash wanted to lock away all his beautiful things, not share them."

"He and I have one thing in common, then," Peter replied. "I wouldn't share my sister with him, either, the little prig," he added under his breath.

She blushed, pleased by his defensiveness.

"Would you tell me something, though?" he continued, looking at her a little anxiously. There was something in his expression that gave her pause.

"Of course."

"Why do you think you need to sacrifice yourself for Narnia?"

"Sacrifice myself? Whatever do you mean?"

"Well, if not yourself, then your happiness?"

"Peter, we need these treaties."

He shook his head. "Your happiness is too dear a price for any treaty or allegiance or pact we might gain. I don't expect Ed or Lucy to marry for convenience. I honestly don't think I could do it myself. Why do you feel you need to do this? Nobody expects this of you but you yourself."

"I want what's best for Narnia. I want to keep our kingdom safe. It's my duty." She couldn't help but feel a little hurt and offended that her efforts would be questioned, even if this latest endeavor had caused a war. It wasn't in her nature to defend Narnia with sword and steel like the rest of her siblings and so she fought with the weapons she had been given: her mind, her beauty, and her status.

"What's best for Narnia is for her queen to be content. Ed and I will keep the kingdom safe. Truly, Susan, we need you here. Not just Lucy, Ed, and I; our subjects adore you. Have any of the places and people you've seen compare to Narnia? Could you ever really be happy elsewhere?"

She pursed her lips, but had to admit, "I don't think I could."

"Here you're a queen by your own right and in your own name. I find it wonderful and natural that females stand beside males in all things here. Not even Archenland holds genders in such equal esteem. Could you ever ally yourself to a man that saw you as less than his peer?"

He was getting close to an argument she had held with herself many times. She hadn't imagined anyone else close to her had come to similar conclusions. In truth, she would have thought Edmund would be the one to come up with such an argument. "Peter, I have to marry someone!"

"Do you? Then all I ask is that you marry for love, sister. If you want to do what's best for Narnia, then do what makes you happiest."

Never had she considered that giving her hand in marriage could have a negative impact on their kingdom. She ducked her head, tears brimming in her eyes. "Peter..."

He smiled, reaching over to wipe the tears from her cheeks with a gentle touch.

"I didn't get a chance to speak before this wretched business with the Giants, but I thought you were looking rather blue before the Calormen issue arose. I thought you might be trying to get far away from something and so I waited. I was wrong not to speak then, but I'm not very good at this sort of thing. Not yet, anyway," he amended. "Don't answer if you feel I'm prying, but is there any fellow here in Narnia you fancy?" He stumbled on, seemingly unable to silence himself. "If you got betrothed it would certainly dampen a lot of foreign spirits and probably spark a few protests, but it would be an end to these issues and we could have our port back until they notice Lucy."

She smiled at his discomfort with the subject. "Yes," she finally whispered, glad to admit it out loud. "Yes, there is someone. Someone I have always admired in so many ways."

Peter blinked, looking amazed that his clumsy tactics produced any results, let alone positive ones. But then, Susan had been bursting to get this off her chest for ages.

"Well...good!" he finally said, curious and concerned and surprised. She somehow had the impression that he was on the defensive again and maybe, just maybe, a little jealous that anyone outside her immediate circle of siblings could command her affections. Well, he had asked and she had answered so he could hardly argue, not even with himself. He did look thoughtful, though, and Susan knew what he was thinking: Who in this world was worthy of his sister? Let him wonder, she decided. It would keep him busy.

"Peter...he's not human." She shook her head as she broke this bit of news.

He gaped at her, astonished and incredulous that she felt the need to say this. Save for a tiny handful of visitors and a dozen nobles on loan from the Lone Islands and the Seven Isles, the Pevensies were the only humans in Narnia. "For which I am infinitely grateful," he finally managed.

Susan sat back, her mouth a perfect 'o.' "What? Oh!" She punched his in the arm regardless of his many bruises.

"Ow!"

"You deserve it!" she replied, trying to sound angry and failing utterly.

He chuckled, rubbing his arm. "And you deserve every happiness, Su. Don't forget your history – the earliest kings and queens of Narnia were all part Narnian themselves after King Frank and Queen Helen's children. What does he say, this fellow?"

"He...I'm his queen, Peter. He hasn't said anything. I'm sure he feels he can't."

"Would he? I mean if you weren't queen?"

Her expression was distant and full of hope. "I...I think so."

"Then I guess it's your move. But please, Su, for this chap's sanity and mine, tell him. Or ask him. Or tell him to ask you. Just let him know. It's only fair."

"You're right. I will. I promise."

"Good. Do it soon." He squeezed her hand. "I'm glad we talked."

"So am I. And I'm so glad you're my brother."

"Help me up, will you? This leg is stiff."

She braced herself and pulled him up by the arm. He grimaced in discomfort until he was upright again. "You should take come cordial."

"Only if we're invaded tomorrow. Otherwise how would I escape the Terebinthian ambassador?"

She snorted, finally on to them. "Edmund has Corin and you have your leg."

His blue eyes glowed with delight. "I can be your excuse if you like."

"Strange as it may seem, my dear, magnificent brother and High King over all Kings of Narnia, not all of us prefer fighting with swords."

"Very strange. I leave them to your tender mercies. Call if you need help. Lucy's not up to anything. I'm sure she'll be happy to give you a hand."

Her smirk turned into a smile as she walked with him. "Peter?"

He looked over at her expectantly.

"Thank you," she said, and kissed him on the cheek.


	2. Chapter the Second: Inquiring Minds

Chapter the Second: Inquiring Minds

"So? Susan?"

Peter rested his hand on the silver knight, studying the chess pieces around it before removing his hand again. "You were right. There is some chap here in Narnia."

Edmund smirked. "Told you. Who is it?"

"That would be prying," Peter replied virtuously, moving a bishop and taking Edmund's rook.

"Should have stuck with the knight," Edmund lectured, capturing the horse with his golden queen. "Check."

Peter sat back in his chair, surrendering the game with a wave of his hand. He was far more interested in talking right now. They were seated in one of the gardens, relaxing now that all their guests and the ambassidors had finally departed. Secreted away in a bower overgrown with wisteria, the two kings were escaping not only the heat of the day, but all their duties and attendants as well.

"Prying's allowed when it's your sister," Edmund insisted, setting up the chess pieces again. "Lucy would have had it out of her in a thrice."

"She wouldn't have told me regardless," replied the High King. He stood to pour them each some more wine and handed Edmund one of the goblets. "I did beg her to tell him, though. I'm sure we'll find out who it is soon enough."

"Any ideas?"

"Nary a one, except whom I'd rather it not be. You?"

Edmund looked up at his brother. The bruises on Peter's face were fading to an ugly yellow and his leg was out of the splint, though he still wasn't very mobile.

"No. Sit before you fall."

"I've been doing little else," complained Peter, though he did obey.

"Good." He swirled the wine in his cup. "Come on, Peter. We're clever. I'm just, you're magnificent. We can figure it out. Who's this lucky...whatever he is. Narnian."

"Well so far the only two that are definitely eliminated are you and me."

"Praise Aslan," said Edmund, saluting with his wine. Peter followed suit and after they drained their goblets Edmund suggested, "Celer."

"Married."

"Satyr Tandaric."

"I wouldn't allow it in this lifetime."

"Vorios."

"A field cook? A very bad field cook?"

"Taval."

"The army's foremost confirmed bachelor?"

"Rask."

"Too hairy."

"Bobinook."

"He's a third her size."

"Calbabuffin."

"He's three times her size."

"Polomon."

"I'm fairly certain she prefers her suitors to have two eyes," laughed Peter, enjoying the silly interrogation.

Suddenly Edmund became still, a deep and thoughtful expression on his face. Peter waited, knowing that aspect.

"Do you think she'd be adverse to a suitor with more than two legs?"

"That would depend. Who?"

The younger king smiled. "Oreius."

Peter sank back in his chair, astonished at the notion of the Centaur general being the object of Susan's affections, but his name made more sense than anyone else he could think of at the moment. "You think? She did say she has always admired this fellow and I know she's liked Oreius from the start."

"We've known him for years. And she does seem a bit shy around him lately."

"I think of all the eligible bachelors in Narnia, I mind him the least." Peter slowly smiled. "She could do worse."

"I was going to say she couldn't do much better!"

"We're agreed." The High King raised his goblet. "Here's to hope," he said.

"Here, here," cheered Edmund, and they finished their wine.

"Think she said anything yet?"

"I'm sure we'll be the fourth and fifth people to know after Lucy and Oreius."

"If it's Oreius."

"Oh, who else could it be? Really?"

For that Peter had no real answer. Instead he moved one of the pawns. "It's your move."

Edmund snorted. "Only in _this_ game."


	3. Chapter the Third: Words in the Orchard

Reposted with thanks to Elexandros for pointing out my spelling errors!

Chapter the Third: Words In the Orchard

"General Oreius? A moment of your time, please."

The Centaur turned, surprised to see Queen Susan in the armory. She rarely came here, though if she had been looking for him this was the sensible place to start. He handed the armor plating he'd been inspecting back to the Dwarf smith and met the queen at the door, pausing to bow in the Centaur fashion.

"Queen Susan," he said, unable to keep a faint smile from his expression. He thought she looked exceptionally lovely today with combs holding up her long hair and her plain gown the color of roses. "I hope you are well."

"Very well, General," she replied, returning the smile. She blushed slightly, which just addedto her charm. "Will you walk with me?"

"Gladly, your majesty."

They walked slowly towards the orchard, Oreius slowing his long strides to keep pace with her.

"Thank you for taking such good care of Peter while I was in Calorman. I know it's almost impossible to get him off a battlefield whole and I'm very grateful his injuries were no worse."

"He does make my job a challenge," agreed the Centaur. "He was fearless against the Giants and they won't soon annoy us again."

"He _is_ magnificent," she had to concede. "Were you injured at all?"

"Scratches, my queen, little else. The High King commanded their full attention deliberately, allowing me and Celer to flank the Giants and catch them in a pincer with our forces." He paused to give her a gallant hand up the stairs. "Of course a Giant's full attention involves flinging boulders, so we moved as quickly as we could."

"Peter is fortunate he wasn't crushed."

"As is all Narnia."

"I'm sure you've heard my visit to Calormen was not a pleasant one."

He pawed the ground with one strong hoof and swished his tail against his flank, the most emotion he'd allow himself to show. "I am sorry you were exposed to such despicable conduct. Rabadash is a man of no honor."

"Actually, for another week, he's still an ass."

The Centaur smirked, pleased, and he silently wished a similar fate on all her suitors. "He's changed in appearance only. Nothing will change the core of his being."

"No. I suppose." They had reached the orchard that pleased Peter so completely. The small apple trees were heavy with ripening fruit, bright reds and yellows against the green leaves. Some Moles were talking to the Dryad gardeners, discussing pear and cherry trees. Susan chose a path away from the gardeners and between the trees so Oreius would not have to stoop until they came to the terrace wall. Beyond the low wall several more terraces stepped down along the hill, all lush with gardens and fountains and secret pathways. Susan drew a deep breath and Oreius followed suit. The smell of lavender and salt air hung on the breeze. She accepted his hand again to help her to sit, and though she scare needed his assistance she seemed glad of his touch for she left her small hand in his calloused palm. He saw no reason to let go, either.

"I'm rather glad things happened the way they did, in truth. I can't see myself leaving Narnia for any man."

"Indeed, you would be sorely missed," Oreius said softly, watching her intently. "All of Narnia would be plunged into sorrow were you to ever leave, Queen Susan."

He spoke with great emotion, more than was his wont, and he was sure she noticed. With her free hand she toyed with a bit of tall grass she broke off its stem. "Then I must stay." Gathering herself, she gazed directly into his face as she softly added, "I would stay in Narnia for a man. One certain man. If he gave me good reason. He captured my heart long ago and next to him all the princes in the world pale by comparison."

Oreius shifted his stance, hope rising unbidden in his breast. "Fortunate is he, then."

Gathering herself, Susan stood. "General, if I were anyone but your queen, would you have spoken?"

"Long ago," he said without a moment's hesitation and with heartfelt desire. "I should have spoken regardless."

She took a step towards him. She didn't even reach his shoulder. Her voice was soft when she spoke, but full of promise. "Then speak now, Oreius. I have been longing to hear the words."

He bent towards her, drinking in her beauty, her expression, her dark hair and fair skin. He gently closed his hand over hers.

"I love you, Susan. I am yours and I have been from the first day I met you. You smiled, and my heart and soul were no longer my own, but yours. I have waited and watched and prayed for your happiness, and when it seemed to manifest in the form of that despicable, would-be Tisroc from Calormene I thought I would despair. He's unworthy to breath Narnia's air, let alone look upon one such as you, my queen. When you went to Calormen I thought I might die of grief at the thought of you in the arms of another. As we battled the Giants I prayed to Aslan as much for your brother's safe return as for release from this anguish." He could not keep the fury out of his tone. Her eyes grew wide, but not from fear.

She reached up and touched his arm, his face. "I love you, Oreius. I see now I have loved you for far longer than I knew. I thought to run away from my own feelings. I confused duty with sacrifice. Peter has been trying for years to teach me that running answers nothing. It's a lesson I have finally learned. I thank Aslan for returning you to me, and me to you. I would take these events as proof of his blessing."

"And your brothers and sister?"

"I don't need their approval, but their blessing would be good to have."

"I will speak to them."

She caught his hand before he could step away. "Later."


	4. chapter the Fourth: Naming Names

Chapter the Fourth: Naming Names

"Peter! Edmund!"

"Over here, Lucy!" Edmund called, stepping out of the bower to wave to her.

Hiking up her long skirts, the youngest queen of Narnia raced across the gardens towards her brothers. She was laughing as she ran, a sight so pretty that both of her brothers had to smile at her delight.

She climbed up the stone stairs two at a time to where they still shied away from their duties and their attendants in the bower. Panting, she smiled brilliantly, her eyes bright as she took the seat Edmund offered her and the wine Peter held out.

"To our dear sister," puffed Lucy, lifting the goblet.

"What? Why?" cried the kings as she drank.

"What do you know, Lu?" demanded Edmund.

"A great many things you do not," teased Lucy. "Including the name of the person Susan is speaking to right now."

"I told you she'd know!" the younger king exclaimed. "Come on, Lucy, tell!"

"You'll find out soon enough. And then maybe I'll tell you the name of the Narnian I've been speaking to."

Peter choked on nothing but Edmund, completely unimpressed, dismissed her boast with a gesture, rolling his eyes. "I'll only be surprised if it's _not_ Tumnus."

"Tumnus?" echoed Peter, taken aback, but his siblings ignored him and his shock.

"Yes, Susan and I will disappoint all the foreign princes and kings by getting married and then we can sit back and watch you two go through everything we've suffered. If you're smart, you'll marry a Nymph or one of the ladies from King Lune's court. Be quick about it, though."

Peter blinked, staring at his youngest sister as reality struck him head-on. "Marry?" he asked, more to himself than his companions. Apparently until this moment it had been a rather remote concept, something for his sisters and brother, not for himself.

Lucy handed him back the wine, seeing that he needed fortifying. "It's what one does when one is in love, Peter."

"The only thing I've seen people in love do is act silly," grumbled Edmund.

"Then you must be in love, Edmund," she replied, producing a confounded frown from him.

"I am not," he insisted, sounding ten years old and not twenty-four.

"You don't sound very confident. Lady Jule was very pretty and clever and Anvard isn't all that far away."

He changed the subject as quickly as he could. "We're gossiping about you and Susan, not me."

"Not yet," countered Lucy.

"And when is Tumnus planning on saying something to us?"

"He's already said something to me, why should he talk to you too?"

Peter finally found his voice. "By the Lion! Because we're your brothers!"

"Yes, the least he could do is tell us his intentions towards our sister," added Edmund, equally indignant.

Lucy laughed, delighting in teasing them. "He wanted to come speak to you the day King Lune left, but I persuaded him to wait until Susan had her talk first. He's terribly anxious and you are not to taunt him."

"Why not?"

"Because some day you two will be getting married as well."

They knew a threat when they heard one and they were wise enough to back down. Lucy stood and straightened her gown. "Wait right here. And when Susan's choice of suitor comes to speak to you, give them your blessing if you ever want your port back, Peter. I've already given them mine."

Swift and graceful, she ran off, not in the direction of the Cair but towards the gates. Peter and Edmund watched until she was out of sight, both of them feeling rather old even though they weren't.

"Who would have thought love could be so complex?" wondered Peter.

"Actually, I was just thinking of how simple an answer all these weddings will be."

"Lady Jule?"

"Oh, shut up."


	5. Chapter the Fifth: Blessings in Disguise

Chapter the Fifth: Blessings in Disguise

Too driven by curiosity to budge and possibly miss Susan's suitor and not at all anxious to be found by anyone less, the two kings of Narnia hunkered down to wait. Edmund ventured forth at one point to fetch more wine, but otherwise they did an excellent job of hiding for most of the day.

"So...where is he?" wondered Edmund, winning for the umpteenth time. Peter's mind was anywhere but on chess, for normally he was a formidable opponant.

"Maybe we should go find them."

"Oh, that would you endear you to Susan. Do try it, Peter."

Peter laughed. Narnia might call their elder queen 'the Gentle,' but her brothers knew better.

"I'm feeling rather dense, Ed. Exactly how _do_ the inhabitants of Narnia get married?"

Edmund's hand paused over picking up the chess pieces again, his mouth open and his brow furrowed in a frown. "I...I honestly have no idea," he admitted, surprised with himself. "Now that you mention it, we've never been asked to an actual wedding. Not really, anyway. Just a lot of wedding feasts. Each species might have their own ceremony or maybe the feast _is_ the ceremony. Perhaps they decide on someone they love and simply set up house together."

"That sounds far too easy. But it won't do. Not for a Daughter of Eve and a queen. Queens," Peter corrected quickly, catching himself.

"What do you mean?"

"Unless there's some type of ceremony for all the world to see, no one will believe Susan and Lucy are married in any way that's binding and we'll never see the end of the suitors."

"I'd like to see someone tell Oreius he's not married. That would be very educational for the speaker. And Tumnus - I'm certain he could get violent with that umbrella if adequately provoked." He grinned as Peter chuckled. "I'll consult the laws and histories. There has to be something in writing. If not here then in Anvard."

"Please do. If nothing suits we'll have to come up with something that does."

"Such as?"

"Well, if I remember aright, judges could marry people in Spare Oom."

The younger king frowned, searching his memory. "Yes...and...sea captains, too."

"You'e the chief judge of Narnia's court system. You could marry them, Ed. That way everyone will be satisfied."

"I'll have to check but...it might just work. If not a king should at least have the power to wed people."

"Really. If the girls go for the whole idea of you performing the ceremony, of course."

Edmund waved a dismissive hand. "That's your job."

"Well," reasoned Peter,"they want to get married. They'll go for it."

"Then who will marry me?" squeaked Edmund.

"Lady Jule?" suggested Peter brightly.

"Will you stop going on about Lady Jule?"

"Why not? She's lovely and gracious."

"Then you marry her!"

"Certainly not! You're the one that's smitten with her, not me."

"I am _not_ smitten."

"Well, you're certainly acting silly, so it must be love."

"All right Pevensie, that's _IT!"_

With a cry of mock anger he jumped to his feet, got Peter in a headlock and proceeded to mess up the High King's hair with his knuckles. Peter was laughing so hard he could offer little resistance and barely tried to defend himself against the attack. They were so intent on their horseplay that they didn't notice Oreius as he stepped up to the bower.

The Centaur stared in open astonishment as his kings acted like boys. All dignity abandoned, the two men tussled and laughed and behaved as brothers were wont to do until they were breathless. Then King Edmund realized they had an audience.

"Oreius!"

"Oreius?" Peter lifted his head too quickly and Edmund got smacked on the chin with the back of Peter's head.

"Ow!"

"Sorry."

Edmund let go to nurse his jaw while Peter rubbed his head.

It did not strike the Centaur as a very auspicious beginning, but he was a general and had lead armies against mighty foes, the least he could manage was to talk to these two men that had been his sovereigns, students, and friends since they had been mere boys. Taking a deep breath, he rallied himself and said, "King Peter. King Edmund. I would like-"

"Yes," Edmund interrupted, thinking to spare the incredibly, almost painfully, courteous and proper Oreius.

"And soon!" was Peter's emphatic addition.

"Peter wants his port back," teased Edmund.

"Why does everyone think I'm obsessed with the port?"

"Because you are! Why do you insist I'm in love with Jule?"

"Because-"

"Pax!" quoth Oreius in a stern voice, silencing them both with a demand for peace. They blinked as their call for peace amongst siblings was turned against them. Oreius clearly wished he had thought to use it years ago.

"Pax," agreed Peter.

Edmund nodded. "Pax."

They were all quiet for a moment, then Edmund said formally, "You have our blessing to marry Susan, Oreius."

Peter choked, seeing the surprised expression on the Centaur's face. Eyes wide, he hastily asked, "That is why you're here, isn't it?"

Edmund smacked a hand to his forehead, shielding his eyes as he realized his possible blunder and bracing himself for the worst, mentally planning a self-imposed exile to Archenland.

"Yes, Your Majesties. I have come to seek your blessings upon our union."

"Thank Aslan," muttered Edmund under his breath, saved.

"Indeed," Peter agreed. "Marry her, Oreius, and we wish you every happiness. All of Cair Paravel is at your disposal for the wedding."

Oreius let his breath out in a rush and the brothers realized how nervous their general had been throughout the interview. Suddenly Edmund broke into a broad grin and, smacking Peter to get up as he passed, he stepped over to the Centaur and laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Congratulations, Oreius," he said. "We wish you every happiness."

"Yes, and be welcome into our family," Peter grinned.

Oreius smiled his rare smile and they could see his pleasure and relief were genuine. "Thank you, my kings. If you will excuse me, I'll convey your happy words to your sister."

"Of course. We'll see you at dinner? Good," said Peter before the Centaur could reply. "Oh, and if you see Tumnus before we do, please send him this way so we can tell him the same thing we just told you."

"Yes, please!" chimed Edmund.

Oreius bowed, looking happy and a little confused. They watched him leave at a trot, his armor flashing in the late afternoon sun.

"Our brother wears horseshoes," Peter murmured, a little stunned as the truth of the situation settled in upon him.

Edmund snorted. "And the other brother wears a scarf in the summer. And they both have tails."

The High King smiled. "Ah, Narnia and her infinate variety."

They sat down again and Peter poured them fresh wine.

"To our dear and lovely sisters," saluted Edmund with heartfelt emotion, "and their lucky swains whom we'll get to call 'brother.'"

Peter lifted his goblet to Edmund's. "Aslan's blessing upon them and us."

"We're next, you know."

Peter raised a finger to his lips. "Shhh."

And they laughed for the pure joy if it.

Fin


End file.
